High-voltage electrodes are known in a large number of designs, and are also known as so-called corona discharge electrodes or emission electrodes.
Such electrodes are soldered together from individual resistors and/or discrete capacitors by means of wires and/or printed circuit boards and are then potted into a profiled shape. The profile, in this arrangement, is premilled, the complicated milled components accommodating printed circuit boards, guide members, and connectors, as well as connecting wires and soldering tin. Individual bores serve for housing the discrete components as well as the individual electrodes.
In total, the electrodes are produced practically by manual work, i.e. in an expensive way. Besides, the electrodes must in all cases be manufactured so that they fit the installation dimensions. A subsequent machining or processing or adaptation is practically impossible. Finally, the electrodes are to be located with their tips only along a straight line which is disadvantageous insofar as the usage purposes are thereby limited.